


Treasonous Switch (Hans' Revenge)

by CanITellUSmThin



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cliffhanger, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, One Shot, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanITellUSmThin/pseuds/CanITellUSmThin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hans returns to Arendelle as a changed man, seeking to make peace and right the wrongs he's committed in the past... or so he claims. Things quickly go very wrong when the devious prince, using methods unknown, switches bodies with Anna. (Elsanna)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasonous Switch (Hans' Revenge)

Everything changed in a blink of an eye.

Anna wasn’t sure what happened. One second she was shoulder to shoulder with Elsa, the two royal sisters glaring down at the vile creature that was known as Prince Hans, who dared return to Arendelle under the pretense of asking them for forgiveness and to “make up” for his atrocious behavior during the Great Blizzard, and then the next thing she knew, she was looking up at Elsa… and herself.

She barely recognized her own face due to the delightfully twisted, ugly smirk that crossed its lips…

_ What? What’s going on?  _ Anna didn’t know what sorcery he used to achieve it, but somehow he switched bodies with her. Enraged, she snarled, “What have you done, you bastard!?” and unthinkingly charged at him.

She didn’t get far.

Sharp spikes of ice shot up from the floor in front of her, menacingly surrounding her and keeping her from moving another step. Arms extended and hands seeping frost poised her way, Elsa, unaware of the switch that had transpired, coldly and threateningly said, “Stay away from  _ my sister _ !”

“Elsa, no! Wait!” Anna hoped with all her heart she was having a horrifically realistic nightmare and that she would wake up from it any second. Seeing the hateful look Elsa directed at her broke her heart into pieces. She knew it was actually meant for Hans and not her, but even knowing this didn’t lessen the pain consuming her chest.

Holding her hands up defensively, Anna desperately pleaded, “Listen to me!” Pointing at the figure standing beside Elsa, she protested, “That’s not your sister! That’s not me!  _ I’m _ your sister!”

Anna’s body laughed uproariously and said, circling her-his finger beside his temple, “Clearly he’s gone psychotic.” He flashed an un-Annalike smirk down at her. “Do you really think the queen would fall for that,  _ Hans _ ? You’re disgusting! You’ve proven yet again you’re a menace to Arendelle. You can’t be trusted.” To Elsa he said, quirking one side of his lips upwards, “Obviously he needs to be… disposed of permanently.

“Locking him up and having him serve his punishment in any other way simply won’t do,” he continued. “He’s conniving and he won’t stop until he gets what he wants, and what he wants is Arendelle!”

Elsa said nothing as the imposter spoke, her eyes pinned to Hans’ body, inhabited by Anna, frosty smoke swirling angrily from her hands. Anna could see it in her sister’s body language how hard she was holding back her powers.

“He’ll likely escape if you put him in the dungeon,” Hans persuaded, and he dared to touch Elsa’s arm.

Anna seethed inside, wanting to throttle him for laying a hand on her Elsa and using her body to do so. Trapped by the ice, she was forced to stand and watch the evil unfolding— and winning— before her as Hans convinced Elsa, “Do you want him to try to kill you again? To kill  _ me _ ?”

Arendelle’s guards were well trained, so chances of Hans or any criminal in custody escaping and getting close enough to kill either of them was nonexistent. But the latter sentence hit home and Elsa’s expression hardened, her fists clenching and nostrils flaring.

No, Anna couldn’t let him win. She had to get through to Elsa. “Elsa, please! It’s me— Anna! I don’t know what he did or how he did it but he’s not me! I mean, he’s possessed my body!” she tried to explain, but coming from Hans’ mouth and in his sickening voice, the words naturally sounded ridiculous to anyone listening.

And Elsa wasn’t buying it.

_ “Enough!” _

Anna cried out in pain as icy chains erupted from the ground and shackles encircled her wrists, the ice so freezing cold it burned her skin. The chains wrenched her roughly down, the momentum forcing her into a kneeling position and sending her face slamming onto the floor.

“Not another word out of you,” Elsa commanded, dissipating the spiky wall caging “Hans” in and moving so she stood a few feet in front of “him”.

Anna groaned and dazedly pushed herself up, hissing at the ice that bit her wrists. She tasted blood on her lips and brought a hand up to dab below her nose, her fingers coming away stained with red. Slowly she raised her head, a small whimper escaping her when she met her sister’s striking blue, angry eyes hovering above her.

“I was lenient towards you, even after the unforgivable things you did to Anna,” Elsa said bitterly. “Now I see I was too merciful and kind, and I will not make that mistake again.” She shook her head in disgust and scowled. “You should have stayed in the Southern Isles, resigned to the  _ duty _ your family deemed fitting for you.” Turning to a set of guards waiting on the side, Elsa waved them over and barked, “Throw him in the dungeon for now. Make sure he is heavily guarded. No one is allowed access to him except me.”

“Just you?” Hans asked, joining Elsa’s side and arching an eyebrow as the guards came forward to take his former distressed body away. “I was hoping to get a few punches in, personally,” he said, grinning widely at Anna, mouthing at her, “as payback, bitch.”

_ You hideous pig! _ Anna frothed silently. She sucked up her saliva to spit at him but quickly swallowed it back down, thinking better of it. It wouldn’t help her situation if she appeared to be disrespecting the “princess” of Arendelle.

Hans noticed though, and he drew back his foot with the intention of kicking her in the face. She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth and waiting for the impact, unable to avoid it…

But it never came.

Thankfully Elsa interfered just in time, guiding Hans away and replying sternly to his question, “I don’t want you anywhere near him, Anna.”

Hans huffed disappointingly, crossing his arms, and pouted sweetly at her. “If you insist.”

The guards waited for Elsa to break the chains keeping Anna restrained and moved in to grab her the second she was free of them, proceeding to drag her away.

“No! Elsa! Don’t be fooled by him!” Anna screamed as she was herded towards the door to be taken to the dungeon. “Please!” Straining and fighting against the guards’ tight hold on her arms, seeing her only chance at talking to Elsa slipping rapidly away, the princess now turned prince quickly shouted, “Ask her what we used to do together as kids!”

The doors slammed closed behind her, her parting words resounding in the room.

Hushed murmurs filled the throne room after Hans was removed, everyone present baffled by the events that took place.

Elsa, too, was dumbfounded by it all, but more because of what Hans had said.  _ Why would he say something like that? _ Why did it matter to him what she and Anna did as kids? Better yet, why was he telling her to ask Anna such an obvious question?

“Well, that was rather interesting!” Anna said, disturbing her from her thoughts. Draping herself heavily on Elsa’s arm, the princess crooned dramatically, “Take me to my room, please. All this excitement has exhausted me!”

Elsa frowned, cocking her head. “Your room?” The two of them shared a room together. They shared the same bed, even! Technically the room was Elsa’s, but the bubbly redhead never referred to it that way. It was always “our” room and Anna never failed to boast about that important detail whenever the chance arose. She was quite proud of sleeping with Elsa… in more ways than one.

On the way to their room, Elsa sensed more things off about Anna. She was uncharacteristically quiet and less clingy than usual (and Anna was always clingy with Elsa no matter what was going on). She seemed to be subtly scanning her surroundings as if trying to memorize every detail, which was ridiculous because Anna already had every inch of the castle mapped out by heart that she could probably walk through its halls blindly and not bump into anything.

Hans’ peculiar words swam in her head, nagging at her. When they arrived in front of their room Elsa heard herself ask casually, “Humor me, what did we used to do as children?”

Anna snorted and laughed, but it wasn’t one of her normal laughs that Elsa was so familiar with and fond of. It was horribly off and uncomfortable to her ears. That alone told Elsa something was seriously wrong because Anna’s laughs were never unpleasant for her. Period.

Tittering, Anna replied, “What a silly question!” She opened the door to the room and stepped inside. With one hand on the door and the other on the doorjamb she said, “You ignored me, remember?”

Elsa didn’t comment on that, a tight smile frozen on her lips.

Anna chuckled and swatted her arm. “I’m kidding!”

It wasn’t something Anna would say to her, even in jest. Anna knew how sensitive the subject was to her. Any time the years Elsa was forced to shut her sister out of her life was brought up, Anna would always comfort her and coax her out of the self-loathing mood it would inevitably put her in.

Elsa wished Anna a good rest and didn’t bat an eyelash when her sister didn’t lean in for a kiss like usual. Not even a sisterly peck on the cheek. Anna simply said “Thanks” and twiddled her fingers, closing the door and leaving her standing in the hallway.

The absence of an “I love you” from someone who always gushed said three letter words to her made Elsa more suspicious.

The queen froze the door solid to keep “Anna” from leaving as a precaution and hurried away, deciding to visit the dungeon to get some much needed answers from the sole prisoner there.

She walked briskly past the guards on watch and obtained the key for the cell Hans was thrown in. She dismissed the guards stationed by the door so they could talk in private. The guards were not happy about leaving her unprotected in his company, but they obeyed her orders.

Before attempting to unlock and enter the cell, Elsa peered through the barred window, squinting through the dim lighting to see where the prisoner was situated.

“Elsa,” Anna whispered heart-brokenly, slumped on the bed, head cradled in her hands. She didn’t hear Elsa come down and wasn’t aware she was being watched by her. Sniffling and pulling at her hair, she wondered out loud, “What am I going to do? How can I possibly stop him?”

Despite coming from that body, using that teeth clenching voice Elsa despised with a passion, there was a shred of familiarity to it. Something that made the blonde pause and think once again about the question Hans had told her to ask Anna.

“What did we used to do as children?” Elsa asked quietly, breaking the moment of silence that shrouded the cell.

Startled, Anna jerked her head up, jaw dropping and looking towards the source of the voice. “Elsa?” she gasped out, sounding surprised and hopeful.

Swiftly entering the cell and locking eyes with the occupant within it, Elsa said, “I asked you a question.”

Anna gulped down a deep breath and nodded, clearing her throat, which had gone terribly dry from all the crying she had done. “I… Before the separation, we used to build snowmen together and spend hours just enjoying ourselves in your snow,” she answered wistfully.

Hearing the answer she expected from someone she wasn’t expecting it from, Elsa stepped closer, lips thinly pressed together. “And… now?”

“And now… we still do that occasionally for fun, but we also… make sweet love to each other every single night,” Anna finished, her voice a breathless whisper.

A burst of shocked air escaped Elsa’s mouth and she gawked at the person before her. “No, it can’t… Anna…? It’s… really you?” Anna nodded an affirmative and she inquired, “How?”

Anna jumped to her feet, the chains attached to her rattling noisily from the abrupt movement. “I… I don’t know, Elsa! It happened so fast… All I remember is being by your side and then…” She shrugged wearily, shaking her head and chuckling wryly. “And then I was looking back at myself, as if I was standing in front of a mirror or something.”

“Oh, Anna. I’m so sorry! I didn’t know…” Elsa rushed forward, reaching out to take her in her arms, but Anna violently evaded her, throwing herself back as far away from her sister as possible, her back smashing solidly into the wall behind her.

“No, Elsa, stay back! Don’t touch me, please!” Anna panted, cowering on the bed. “Not when I’m… this.” She shuddered, repulsed and ashamed of her current form.

The bed shifted as a new weight was added to it, and Anna stiffened as arms encircled her torso, reeling her in and crushing her up against a soft, welcoming chest. “I don’t care whose body you’re inhabiting at this time. All that matters to me is that you are in there. You’ve never once denied me of your love, and I will not deny you of mine because of this,” Elsa declared fiercely.

Tears sprang to Anna’s eyes and she eagerly returned the hug, melting into the embrace. “Elsa…” She buried her face between Elsa’s neck and shoulder and sobbed, “I love you so much.”

Elsa rubbed her back soothingly. She didn’t hesitate in giving her affection, didn’t think for even a second that the person in her arms was anyone other than her true love despite her physical appearance. She felt Anna’s warm energy flowing through her, surrounding her. “I love you, too.”

When Anna’s crying calmed down, Elsa pulled away and smiled reassuringly, cupping her face between her hands. “We’ll fix this, Anna. I promise you. Whatever that wretched man has done to allow this to happen… we will stop it and make it right again.” She narrowed her eyes at Anna’s cuffed wrists. “Let’s get you out of here first,” she said getting to work on freeing her.

“The trolls might be able to give us some answers,” Anna suggested as the heavy metal was discarded and tossed away. Elsa hummed her agreement. Massaging her sore wrists with a wince, Anna sighed appreciatively when Elsa wrapped her cool hands around them to ease the discomfort she was feeling.

“We won’t let him get away with this,” Elsa vowed.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue it in the future. As of right now though, it's a oneshot.


End file.
